


Forbidden Feelings

by Wigga



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Adult Content, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Love Confessions, Parent/Child Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigga/pseuds/Wigga
Summary: (Warning this story is about incest with Sarada and Sakura. So if you don't like that kind of stuff then chances are you probably wont like this story.)Sarada realizes that she doesn't know the first thing about love. She wondered what it would be like to be romantically in love with someone. Wanting to know more about it she turns to her mother for any answers, but finds out that her answer was something that she wasn't expecting to realize. She wonders if these newly found feelings are something that is forbidden to have.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

An Unknown Feeling

It seemed to be a normal day for Sarada. She managed to complete her mission with the team despite Boruto being obnoxious that day. She decided to hang out with her friends at their village park. She hung out with Cho-Cho, Namida, Sumire and Wasabi and.

Sumire: So Sarada, how was your mission?

Sarada: It was fine. It's just that I can't understand why Boruto won't listen to any orders. He always seems to be in his own world.

Cho-Cho: Here we go again....

Sarada: What?

Cho-Cho: Oh nothing. It's just whenever there's a problem in your team it always seems to be Boruto.

Wasabi: Yeah c'mon Sarada cut him some slack.

Sarada: You guys don't have him as a teammate, So you wouldn't know.

Cho-Cho: Or perhaps It's because.....

Sarada: Because...?

Cho-Cho: Maybe It's because you like him!

Namida: Is that true?!

Sarada: No way! That jerk is completely annoying. If I knew the first thing about love it certainly wouldn't have anything to do with that idiot.

Cho-Cho: Hmmmm..well I suppose your right. I want my first lover to be romantic and handsome. Just like in the TV shows.

Sumire: Now might not be the time to be thinking about that Cho-Cho....

Cho-Cho: Yeah I guess you're right. I gotta get really strong first. Like my dad!

While the rest of the group was talking, Sarada couldn't help but think about what Cho-Chowas talking about earlier. She realized that she didn't really know the first thing about love. She never really thought about any of that as she only set her focuses on working really hard to one day become hokage. She wondered what it was like to be in love with someone.

'Love huh..?' she thought to herself. The day was almost over so she decided to head back home. She said her goodbyes to her friends and made her way home. She returned home and saw her mother sleeping on the couch. Sarada just assumed that her mother was just tired from work and from all the housework she had to do. She started shaking her mother to wake up.

Sarada: Mom wake up.

Sakura: Mmmm...Sarada...?

Sarada: I'm home mom.

Sakura: What time is it?

Sarada: It's already pretty dark out.

Sakura stood up from the couch.

Sakura: Oh wow. It is pretty dark out.

Sarada: You should sleep in your bed mom. You'll catch a cold if you sleep here.

Sakura: Yeah sorry about that sweetie. I guess I was a bit tired. I'm gonna shower first.

Sarada: Alright. I'll go after you're done.

Sarada went upstairs to her room and prepared a fresh set of new clothes. She laid down on her bed still thinking about what love really is. A couple minutes had passed and she started to feel a bit thirsty. She left her room and noticed that the lights in her mother's room were on. She thought if maybe she could know about her mother's past with her father she could understand what it means to be in love.

So she grabbed the door knob and opened the door. She saw something that started to make her face bright red. She opened the door to see that her mother was in the middle of putting on her panties.

Sakura: S-Sarada?

Sarada was speechless. What she was seeing was something that was beginning to make her heart race. She saw just how smooth her mother's body looked. Her legs looked really soft too. Then she looked at her mother's butt and Sarada was beginning to blush deeply.

Sarada: I...I...I'm sorry!!

Sakura: Sarada wait!

She closed the door really hard and went to her room. She buried her face into her pillow.

'What..what was that? My heart. My face felt really hot...just what in the hell was all that about?' She thought to herself.

The next day came. Sarada didn't have any missions that day so figured maybe she could help out with her mother's chores since she didn't have work that day. Sarada left her room and went downstairs to see that her mother was making breakfast.

Sakura: Oh good morning sweetie! Sit down breakfast will almost be ready.

Sarada looked at her mother and all she could think of was what she witnessed that night. Everytime she thought about it. Her heart would start beating really fast and she would begin to blush.

Sarada: S-sure thing.

She sat down on the table.

Sarada: Hey mom..

Sakura: Yes?

Sarada: Sorry about last night. I..I should've knocked..

Sakura: It's alright sweetie. It's partially my fault for not locking the door anyways.

Sakura brought her daughter breakfast and began using a duster to clean any dust that was in the living room. Once Sarada was finished with her food she took it to the sink and started cleaning it. She then made her way towards the living room where her mother was cleaning.

Sakura: You're not gonna hang out with your friends today?

Sarada: Oh...no I think I'll just stay in for today and help out with anything. If that's fine with you mom.

Sakura: Of course dear.

Time had passed and they were done with the house chores.

Sakura: Well I suppose that's everything.

Sarada: Yeah I guess so.

Sakura: Well I'm gonna see what's on Tv. You sure you don't wanna go out today?

Sarada: Y-yeah since there's no mission today I figured I should use this chance to just stay in for the day.

Sakura: Alrighty then.

Sarada then went upstairs to her room and buried her face into her pillow yet again.

'Why? What's wrong with me. I usually never stay in when there's no mission. I'll always find something to do with my friends today. So...why?' She thought to herself.

Sarada then went downstairs again to see that her mother was still watching Tv. She decided to sit with her, but she didn't sit too close to her.

Sarada: Hey mom...

Sakura: Hmm?

Sarada: What...does it feel like to fall in love with someone?

End of Chapter 1


	2. A Funny Feeling

Sakura: What it feels like to fall in love?

Sarada: Yeah...

Sakura: Hmmmm.....

Sarada sat there on the couch with her hands on her lap. For some reason she felt nervous.

Sakura: Well...If I had to say..it feels like something you can really shake your mind off of it.

She said this with a smile.

Sarada: Something you can't shake your mind out of? Is that how you felt when you met dad?

Sakura: Yeah....at first he seemed like someone who didn't really wanna make friends, but when we were put on the same team I got to see a side of him I didn't think I would get to see.

Sarada: What was it?

Sakura: In reality...he wanted to make friends too. Just like Naruto. He actually cared about his team as well. That's when I fell in love with him.

Sarada: ....I see....

Sakura: So anyway why did you wanna know that?

Sarada: Oh..It's nothing really. I was just curious.

Sakura: Is that sooo?

Sakura started getting closer to Sarada and started blushing. The closer she got to her face, the faster her heart would beat.

Sarada: M-Mom? What are you d-doing??

Sakura: Sarada...is there someone you like?

Sarada: What?? No! Of c-course not...!

Sakura: Hmmmm.....

Sarada was amazed at how beautiful her mother looked up close. 'Was she...always this beautiful..?' she thought to herself.

She looked at her lips and thought how nice they looked. Her mind felt like it was beginning to go blank and suddenly she started slowly moving her face closer to hers.

Sakura: Well I guess not!

Just as she was beginning to lose focus she was snapped back into reality when Sakura withdrew herself from Sarada.

Sakura: Sometimes I just don't know what goes through that head of yours Sarada.

Sarada: I....I think I'm gonna head back upstairs..

Sakura: Oh sure ok then.

Sarada got up from the couch and went back upstairs to her room. She laid down on her bed with her arm covering her eyes. Now she had the thought of her mother's lips in her head in addition to what she saw last night. She started feeling hot down in her private part and noticed just how sensitive she felt when she touched herself down there.

Sarada: ....am I...?

She began to take off her pants and started rubbing herself. She thought about her mother's beautiful body she saw last night. Rubbing herself she began to moan a little bit. She quickly covered her mouth before they got louder. As she continued to rub herself she inserted one finger inside and started thrusting in and out. Her moans were starting to get really loud.

Her toes were curled up with the bed sheets and she felt tears coming from her eyes. She felt like something was coming if she continued, but it didn't matter to her. She was feeling too good for her to stop. Then suddenly she got faster and faster. Then she thrusted her finger in one last time and she finally climaxed.

Her breathing was heavy. She wiped the tears from her eye's and looked at her hand. It was completely covered in her juices. 'So much squirted out.' she thought to herself. She grabbed a tissue and began cleaning herself. Once she was finished she sat back down on her bed.

Sarada: I...love her....

She then realized that these feelings that she kept having were that of love. After that night she saw her mother naked she realized that she couldn't see her as a mother anymore, but as a woman she loved.

Sarada: There's...no way. She's my mom! I can't possibly have these feelings for my own mom. So....why...?

She held her chest with one hand and started to cry.

Sarada: Why...does my heart feel funny whenever I see her?

End Of Chapter 2

Authors notes:  
I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter that this story was originally created on a different website.


	3. These Feelings I can't Contain

It was a normal day for Sarada. After her mission with her team they went to hang out at a park. Mitsuki and Boruto were having a nice conversation about their mission that day, but Sarada was too busy thinking about last night. What she did last night was the first time she had ever done it. 

She knew about how a lot of people would relieve themselves that way if they ever thought about lewd stuff. She just never thought she herself would end up doing it.

Boruto: Hellooooo! Anyone home?!

The sudden call out made her jump a bit.

Sarada: W-What is it??

Boruto: Is something wrong? You seem pretty zoned out.

Sarada: Oh it's nothing...I'm fine.

Boruto: Yeah but you seemed really zoned out during the mission too.

Mitsuki: He’s right you know.

Sarada: I…

Boruto: You can talk to us ya know. Were teammates after all.

Sarada: I...LOOK IT”S NOTHING ALRIGHT?!

Boruto stepped back a bit from her. Afraid of what she might do to her if he continued trying to get an answer from her.

Boruto: Alright alright! Geez the one time I’m trying to be nice….

Sarada felt kind of bad for her outburst.

Sarada: Hey look….i'm sorry it’s just this is something I can’t really..talk about with anyone.

Boruto: really?  
Sarada: Yeah...sorry.

Boruto: Hmmmm...well I guess it’s fine. Wouldn’t be really cool of me to just force an answer out of you. We’re headed back home, Sarada. See ya. 

Sarada: Oh of course. See you later.

The team then parted ways and began returning home. As Sarada kept walking home she kept thinking about how she couldn’t let anyone know about her situation. ‘I can’t let anyone know about this...not until I figure out my own feelings.’ she thought to herself. It was already pretty late. 

She made it home but noticed that the lights were still on. She entered her house.

Sarada: Mom I’m ho-

Just as she was about to finish her sentence she saw her mother sleeping peacefully on the couch. She thought about how cute she looked when she was sleeping.

Sarada: Geez mom...you’ll catch a cold…

She went upstairs to grab a small blanket to put on her. She returned with the blanket and kneeled down to her mother to cover her with the blanket. After she was done with that she looked at her mother's sleeping face. She couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. Then she looked at her lips for a while. 

Suddenly she felt an urge to get closer to her face. She kept staring at her lips with pure lust in her. ‘Mama’s lips...they look so…’ she thought. Her face was then getting closer and closer. She could feel her mother's breathing hitting her face. 

Then finally she did something that she wasn’t so sure was a good idea. Her lips finally met her mother’s lips. As she expected. Her lips are really smooth and soft. She kissed her for a couple of seconds, then backed away. 

She was completely red from the face due to her blushing. She quickly walked back to her room without making any noise.

Sarada: What...what the hell is wrong with me?! I just kissed her...I kissed my own mom. I kissed her...and yet I feel so happy. Her lips were so soft….it felt...really nice.  
She jumped onto her bed and covered her face with her pillow.

Sarada: I knew it...I really can’t contain it. I really...do love her.

It was morning. Sarada woke up and realized that she didn’t have any missions to go on today. She had the whole day to herself so she figured she could go hang out with Cho-Cho today. She went downstairs to see that her mother had already made her breakfast. 

Sakura: Good Morning sweetie.

Sarada: Good Morning mom.

Sakura: I have work in five minutes. Sarada can you do me a favor?

Sarada: Sure what is it?

Sakura: While I’m at work can you make sure you do the house chores for me?

Sarada: Of course. I don’t really plan on doing much today anyway. 

Sakura: Thanks sweetie.

Time passed and Sakura had already left for work a couple of hours ago. Sarada then began to do the house chores starting with cleaning the dishes first. A few hours passed and she was finally finished with her chores. She rested on the couch and checked what was on TV for a bit. Once she was done with that she decided on going back up to her room to take a little nap. 

As she climbed up the stairs she noticed that her mother's door to her room wasn’t closed. She was going to close it, but she then took a peek inside her room. She noticed how the room sort of smelled like her mother. Instead of closing the door she decided to go inside the room. It was nice and pretty. 

She had a nice double bed that she sat down on. Sarada then noticed something laying in the middle of the bed. It was her mother's pair of panties. She didn’t even notice it when she sat down. She jumped out of the bed.

‘That’s...mama’s..’ she thought to herself. She sat down again and reached for it.

Sarada: I should probably go wash this for her….right?  
She grabbed it with both hands and looked at it for a bit. It had pink strips with a little white tie on it. It looked really cute to her. Her heart started pounding. For some reason she was beginning to blush a bit just from holding her mother's panties. She was feeling a sudden urge inside her. 

Her spot began to ache too just thinking about the fact that she’s holding it in her hands. She brought it close to her face.

Sarada: Mama….

She then buried her face into her mother’s panties. She felt like she was in complete ecstasy. She enjoyed the smell she was receiving from it. She thought about how nice it smelled.

Sarada: This smell….might be too addicting…

As she was about to reach down to her private part she heard the door open behind her and she froze.

Sakura: …..Sarada? 

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Afraid

She stood there. Frozen. She still held the panties close to her face while her head was turned around to her mother. She was scared, but then an idea came to mind.

Sarada: Oh mom! Sorry about that I had forgotten to wash these...I’ll throw this in the washer right away.

Sakura: No...It’s fine Sarada. It’s...a little embarrassing for me to have you do that…

Sarada: Oh..that’s right haha…

Sakura: You did a good job with the chores sweetie...just leave that there I’ll wash it.

Sarada: ….ok…

She put the panties on the bed and made her way out the door. She went inside her room, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it to muffle it.

‘I’m….SUCH A FREAKING IDIOT!! WHY THE HELL DID I JUST DO ALL THAT?!?!’ she thought as she began to roll around her bed while slamming her legs on her bed. She was afraid that her mother must’ve seen through that blatant lie. All she could really hope for now is that her mother didn’t see what she was really doing in her room.

Sakura sat down on her bed and looked at the pantie that was next to her. 

Sakura: ….was she….? No of course not! What kind of idiot am I to even think that? I’m sure she was just about to wash it….

A new day had arrived. Sarada was hanging out with Cho-Cho at thunder burger. Cho-Cho noticed that she wasn’t really eating her burger and she looked pretty zoned out.

Cho-Cho: Are you gonna eat that?

It took Sarada a moment to notice what Cho-cho said.  
Sarada: Oh sure…

Cho-Cho: Is something wrong? You seemed pretty zoned out lately. 

Sarada: Oh it’s just….can I ask you something Cho-cho? Just us two.

Cho-Cho: Of course you can ask me anything that’s what friends are for.

Sarada: Well...let's say you loved someone….but certain circumstances won’t allow you to say you’re true feelings for that person. What do you do?

Cho-Cho: Certain Circumstances? Like what?

Sarada: Well...what if people wouldn’t agree with the relationship you want….

Cho-Cho: ...Why does that matter?

Sarada: Huh?

Cho-Cho: You shouldn’t care about what other people think about you. What’s important is what your heart tells you. You shouldn’t let other people dictate what you wanna do with your love life.

Sarada: ...Is that so…

Cho-Cho: Of course.

Sarada: I see...never thought i’d say this but you give some good advice sometimes Cho-Cho.

Cho-Cho: Ya think sooo? Fufufu..

‘Not letting other people dictate your feelings huh? I hope you can say the same thing to someone else if you ever find out….Cho-Cho…’ she thought to herself taking in the advice she received from her friend.

The both of them were walking out of the park and decided to head to the center of town. As they walked down together when Cho-Cho spotted someone familiar walking into Ino’s flower shop.

Cho-Cho: Hey Sarada I think I just saw your mom.

Sarada quickly turns to look at her.

Sarada: Really?! Where?!

Cho-Cho: She just entered the flower shop. Let’s go say hi to her!

Sarada: Oh..well do..we have to go? I thought we were going to the center of the village.

Cho-Cho: That can wait! C’mon!

Sarada supposed she was right, so she decided to go with her. They made it inside the shop and Cho-Cho spotted Sakura looking at some beautiful looking flowers.

Cho-Cho: Hey Mrs.Uchiha!

Sakura: Oh! Cho-Cho and Sarada! What are you two girls doing here?

Cho-Cho: Well we saw you enter here so we decided to drop by and say hi. Are you gonna buy something here Mrs.Uchiha?

Sakura: Yes. I was just going to buy these one’s right here. They look really nice. What do you think Sarada?

It took time for Sarada to give her mother a reply.

Sarada: Y-Yeah..those look really nice. Are you gonna buy those?

Sakura: Yeah and two more. Wanna pick some out?

Sarada: Sure.

Cho-Cho: I’ll see ya later Sarada. I need to get back home.

Sarada: Oh sure...no problem. See ya tomorrow.

Cho-Cho: See ya.

Cho-Cho then left Sarada with her mother and went back home. Sarada and Sakura had already purchased their flowers and decided to head back home. Once they returned home Sarada placed the flowers where her mother wanted them. One by the family photo and one in her own room. Once she was done she went downstairs to help her mother out with anything.

Sakura: You want anything to eat sweetie?

Sarada: No thanks..i'm not really that hungry. 

Sarada sat down on the couch to watch some tv.

Sakura: You mind if I switch it to the news?

Sarada: Oh..sure

She sat down next to her daughter and switched it to the news. Sakura noticed that Sarada was keeping her distance, but she didn’t know why.

Sakura: ...is something wrong sweetie?

Sarada: No...everything’s fine…

Sarada was trying her best to avoid eye contact with her mother and she was also trying her hardest to hide the blushing that was beginning to be clearer and clearer. 

Sakura: Are you sure? You look pretty red Sarada. Do you have a fever maybe?

Sarada: No I’m-

Sarada was interrupted when her mother suddenly put her forehead against hers to determine if she was sick or not. Sarada felt like she was going to explode from this. Her lips were just a few inches away from her. She was desperately trying to fight back the urge to just kiss her again, but she knew it wouldn’t end well for her.

Sakura: Hmmm...well you seem pretty warm, but you don’t seem sick.

Sakura then backed away from Sarada.

Sarada: I-I think I’m gonna head up stairs!  
Sakura: Wait!

As Sarada was about to make a break for it to her room she felt her mother's hand on her wrist.

Sarada: Mama..?

Sakura: What’s going on with you Sarada? You’ve been acting weird lately...you know you can talk to me….

Sarada has heard this. Three times already. She was too scared. Too scared to say what’s truly in her heart. 

Sarada: I...can’t..

Sakura: Why not? 

Sarada: I just..can’t 

Sakura: Sarada...look at me…

Sarada didn’t want to, but she listened to what her mother wanted. She turned around to look at her mother. She saw the worry in her face.

Sakura: Sarada...please talk to me…

Sarada was in pain. She really didn’t want to ruin their current relationship, but her feelings were too strong for her to carry in her heart. She really wanted to tell her what's in her heart.

Sakura: ….Is it something you can’t even tell me?

Sarada felt her heart beating really fast. Until she finally decided. She turned around and sat down close to her mother. She felt like she was beginning to sweat. She needed to tell her. 

She didn’t want to keep this a secret that she would have to take to the grave. She needed to know.

Sarada: Mama...I love you.

It was quiet for a moment. She felt nothing beat fear and regret in her heart.  
Sakura: ….I know sweetie..you're my sweet daughter so I love you too. Is that what was worrying you? 

Sarada: ...No that’s not-

Sakura suddenly hugged her. She misunderstood what Sarada was trying to tell her.

Sakura: I’ll always love you sweetie…

Sarada: Mama...that isn’t what I meant.

Sakura: huh?

Sarada put her hands on her mother's shoulders and pushed her back while still holding on to her.

Sarada: I...can’t take it anymore..

Sakura: ..Sarada?

Sarada: Mama...this is what I mean…

Suddenly she pressed her lips against her mothers. 

End of Chapter 4


	5. Friend

The kiss felt long to her. Sarada felt a sense of regret and joy at the same time. Sakura was completely frozen. She was lost in mind for a moment. She was wondering if this was just a really strange dream. She snapped out of it and returned back to reality realizing what's happening right now.

She grabbed Sarada's shoulders and pushed her off of her. The sudden force behind the push was enough to hurt her daughter as she landed on the ground. Sarada grabbed her shoulder which was now in pain. Sakura didn't mean to apply so much force on that push. She didn't want to hurt her own daughter, but the sudden embrace and kiss was too much for her so her body just acted on pure instinct.

Sarada: I'm....I'm sorry!

Sakura: Sarada! I'm sorry I didn't-

Sarada ran out of the house. Sakura just stood there realizing what she had just down to her own daughter. She ran to the door and looked for her outside, but she was nowhere to be found. She went back inside. She figured it would be best to leave her alone for a little bit. She turned off the tv and went upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed.

As she sat there she then found herself beginning to cry. Knowing that she hurt her daughter for something that she's probably having a hard time understanding.

Cho-Cho was eating some chips in her room while watching tv. Suddenly she heard knocking from her window. She got up from the floor and walked towards the window which was covered by the curtains. She pushes the curtains aside to her best friend covered in tears. She was standing on a tree branch that was next to her window.

She immediately opened the window.

Cho-Cho: Sarada?! What's wrong, why are you crying?!

Sarada: Hi cho-cho....hey is it alright if I stay the night here...?

Cho-Cho: O-Of course! Come in..

Sarada: Thanks...

She entered the room by climbing through the window. She took off her foot wear and laid down in the middle of the room. Cho-Cho wasn't sure what exactly happened at her home. She sat down on the floor next to her. Sarada's back was turned to her.

Cho-Cho: Sarada...what's wrong?

Sarada didn't reply. She just continued to whimper. Cho-Cho hated seeing her this way. She knew it was something serious since she rarely ever sees her cry.

Cho-Cho: Sarada....I can't help you if you won't tell me anything....please. I'm your friend.

Sarada stopped whimpering and started to think back about something similar that boruto told her. She remembered that boruto also offered her a chance to listen in on what she's going through. She thought maybe if she let someone know about what she's dealing with the feeling of pain would ease just a little bit. She turned to face her friend.

Sarada: Cho-Cho...do you remember that day when you talked about what it was like being in love?

Cho-Cho: ummm... I think so. Why?

Sarada: At first I didn't really pay too much attention to it, but after a while I began to wonder what it was truly like to fall in love with someone. I was focused so much on getting stronger that I never thought about such things.

Cho-Cho: Well you were always focused on the assignments we got during the ninja academy, and you said yourself that you wanted to become hokage one day right? So what's wrong? What's gotten you to act like this all of a sudden?

Sarada: Cho-Cho...that day. After our chat at the park and when I went home. I...fell in love with someone...

Cho-Cho was surprised to hear this. It explained to her why she was acting so quiet these past few days.

Cho-Cho: Really?! Is that what you kept hidden from me and the others?

Sarada: Yeah...I'm sorry.

Cho-Cho: Hey...don't worry about it, but there's something else about this right? Why are you crying?

Sarada hesitated for a moment, but knew that she couldn't continue to carry on this secret. She needed to tell her.

Sarada: That's cause the person I'm in love with....my own mother....

The room was quiet. Cho-Cho didn't say a word and neither did Sarada. She was too afraid to utter a sentence. A tear began to roll down Sarada's face as she was beginning to believe that her fear about telling someone about this would come to be. She thought Cho-Cho was completely disgusted by this.

She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that was the case. She feared that Cho-Cho would tell everyone about this. This thought that dwelled in the back of her head was beginning to be a reality to her. Cho-Cho sighed and finally said something.

Cho-Cho: ...Well I guess that explains why you reacted the way you did at Ino's flower shop when I pointed out that you're mother was there.

Sarada: Huh?

Cho-Cho: Sarada..stand up for me will ya?

Sarada did as she asked and got off the floor and stood up. She was then caught off guard by a sudden embrace from her friend. Everything that Sarada feared was beginning to fade away. The thought of Cho-Cho being disgusted by her confession was completely gone.

Sarada: ...Cho-Cho?

Cho-Cho: ...thank you....for telling me Sarada. Thank you for trusting me.

Hearing these words made Sarada begin to get emotional again, then she began to sob into her shoulder.

Sarada: No...thank you Cho-Cho!

They both stood there embracing each other for as long as possible. A minute had passed and the both of them were sitting together in bed.

Cho-Cho: So...why did you get these feelings for her?

Sarada: I...don't think I should say....

Cho-Cho: What? Why not?

Sarada: Well....I fell in love with her when I saw her naked.....

Cho-Cho: Oh....is that so?

Sarada: Yeah....she was really beautiful. Almost like an angel.

Cho-Cho: Well you still haven't told me why you came here crying.

Sarada: ...That's because I did something I shouldn't have.

Cho-Cho: Like..?

Sarada: ...I kissed her...

Cho-Cho: You what?!

Sarada: She noticed that something was going on with me. The more she wanted to know what was wrong....the more I wanted to tell her my true feelings, so I did. I told her that I loved her and then I kissed her.

Cho-Cho: Wow....how did she react?

Sarada: That's...she didn't take it too well....she pushed me to the ground with force...That's when I began to cry. I had a feeling that she would react that way, but to actually see her do that....just destroyed me emotionally.

Cho-Cho: Surely she didn't mean it. She must've been surprised by that. I know I would be. Is that why you came here?

Sarada: Yeah....I heard her call out my name, but I just couldn't think of any of it. I was just completely broken after what happened.

Cho-Cho: You ran away?

Sarada: Yeah but don't worry. It's just for tonight. I just need time to think about what to do next....

Cho-Cho: Well I'm sure you'll figure it out. I really hope it works out for you Sarada.

Sarada: Thanks Cho-Cho. I'm really glad you're my best friend.

Cho-Cho: Ha! Don't worry about it! Well it's getting pretty late. I'll get a futon for you.

Sarada: Thanks.

Cho-Cho then left the room and came back with the futon and prepared it for her. They then both went to sleep and waited for the next day.

It was morning. Sakura wasn't able to get any sleep at all after what happened last night. She felt guilty. She made her only daughter feel terrible for her actions. Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch in hopes that she would come back home that night, but she never did. She felt someone shoving her arm a little bit. She opened her eyes to see a familiar figure.

Sarada: Goodmorning mom.

Sakura: Sarada....? Sarada!

Sakura jumped from the couch to hug her daughter.

Sakura: Sarada! I was so worried! Why? Why did you run away? You had me so worried!

Sarada: I know and.....I'm sorry. After what happened I just couldn't take it, so I ran to Cho-Cho house and I spent the night there to think about...things.

Sakura: I see.

Sarada: Mom....I know what I did last night was a surprise to you, but my feelings...it's real...

Sakura: ....Sarada...

Sakura sat down on the couch again and scooted a bit to the side and layed her on the empty spot on the couch.

Sakura: let's talk about this.

End of Chapter 5


	6. I Won't Give Up

Sarada sat down on the couch next to her mother. She felt a little nervous sitting down with her, but she was able to keep her cool. It seemed a bit awkward for Sakura. She didn't expect it to be like this. She really needed to talk to her daughter about the situation at hand, so she broke the silence.

Sakura: Sarada....how long have you felt this way?

It took a while for her Sarada to respond to this.

Sarada: ...For a couple of days now...I didn't think it was love at first, but I had a talk with a friend and well....these feelings are real.

Sakura was taken aback from this. She never expected this from her daughter. Of course she doesn't hate her for her choice. After all she thought this was just some kind of phase, but she couldn't be more wrong.

Sakura: Sarada...are you sure you're not just...well....confused.

Sarada: What? What do you mean?

Sakura: Well you're really young Sarada. Sometimes we go through a lot of things that we don't truly understand. Especially at such a young age.

Sarada was beginning to understand what her mother was trying to explain to her. She was dismissing her feelings as some sort of phase. Sarada wanted to cry, but didn't. She needed to stay strong. She knows that these feelings that she carries in her heart are ones that she isn't supposed to have, but she couldn't just dismiss these feelings. She knows deep down in her heart that she loves her.

Sarada: Mom...I know what you're trying to tell me....

Sakura: You do?

Sarada: You're telling me that these feelings aren't real. That this is just some kind of phase, but....It's not!

The sudden volume in her voice made Sakura jump a bit.

Sarada: I know that these feelings are something I can't have for you, but I can't just disregard these feelings. I love you mom. I really do...

Sakura: Sarada...even if you say all that...you do know I'm married to your father....what do you think he'd say about all this?

Sarada: He's never even here mom! When he decides to come back all he does is eat, sleep, and then he leaves! Mom you get so happy when he comes home. You always tend to try and do something to make dad stay for a little while longer, but regardless of all that he still leaves us all to ourselves!

Sakura: That maybe true but-

Sarada then got closer to her mother and she placed her hand on her mothers.

Sakura: Sa-Sarada?!

She was completely caught off guard by this and began to blush a little.

Sarada: Mom...I want to make you happy.

Sakura felt her daughter grip her hand a bit. For some reason her heart began to feel funny and started beating a bit fast.

'Why....am I feeling this?' she thought to herself.

She looked into her daughter's eyes. It's been a while since she's seen this kind of determination in her. Sakura then suddenly lifted her hand and placed it on her cheek. Sarada was surprised by this and her heart began to beat really fast.

Sakura: Sweetie....give me time to think about this...ok?

Sarada: Eh?

Sakura stood up from the couch and walked up stairs to her room.

'...she's....going to consider it..? I don't know why....even though it wasn't a yes or no....the fact she's thinking about it....makes me so happy!

Sakura went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She began thinking about Sarada's words. They seemed to have touched her heart. She couldn't stop thinking about those words that were so nice. She really did just want to make her happy.

Sakura: Sarada....

A new day had come for the village hidden in the leaves. Sarada had woken up from bed and started getting ready for the mission today. She went downstairs to see that breakfast was already prepared for her.

Sakura: Good morning dear.

Sarada: Good morning mom.

She sat down and started eating her food while her mother was washing the dishes. Once she was done with she then prepared to head off to the hospital for work.

Sakura: Well I'll be heading off Sarada.

Sarada: Ok. I'll be leaving in a couple of minutes.

Sakura: Alright then.

Just as Sakura was about to leave Sarada called out to her.

Sarada: Oh wait mom one more thing!

Sakura: Yes?

Sarada approached her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura: S-Sarada?!

She became flustered with the sudden kiss.

Sarada: Good luck at work today.

She said this with a smile on her face. Sakura wasn't expecting this so early in the morning.

Sakura: T-Thank you dear..

She opened the door and made her way to work. It was already late. Sarada had already arrived home. She didn't see her mother come back home yet, so she decided to tidy up the house a bit before her Sakura came back home. After she was done cleaning her room and her mother's she heard the front door opened.

Sakura: I'm home!

Sarada hurries back down stairs to welcome her mother. They then had food together and had a little chat.

Sakura: Well I'm gonna head up stairs.

Sarada: Oh. ok mom.

She watches her mother go up stairs. She just couldn't help but stare at her. She just couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was. All this thinking was beginning to make her feel strange. It was a familiar feeling she had before. She knew how to deal with this, but she wanted to do this a different way.

She began walking up the stairs and making her way towards her mother's room. She knocked on her door.

Sarada: Mom! It's me!

Sakura: Oh Sarada come in.

She opens the door and walks in. Sakura was fixing her hair a bit and stopped when she noticed her daughter step in.

Sakura: What is it honey?

Sarada: Oh...it's just I wanted....be with you a little while longer..

Sakura: Oh...I see.

Sakura knew what Sarada wanted, but for some reason she was kind of happy. Sakura sat down on the bed while Sarada sat down as well. She sat next to her. It was quiet and a bit awkward. Sakura was for some reason feeling a bit nervous having her daughter sit so close to her. Sarada was beginning to blush a bit.

Sarada: I didn't ask but...how was work?

Sakura: Oh it was fine. Sorry I came home so late today.

Sarada: It's fine.

Sarada suddenly began to get closer. As she got closer her heart was also beginning to beat really fast. Sakura was also beginning to lose it. Sakura couldn't move herself away. It's as if her body wanted to let her get as close as she can. Sarada was now next to her mother. Their legs and thighs touching. Sarada was getting really excited. While Sakura was beginning to turn red.

Sarada: Mama....

Sakura: Y-Yes?

It took awhile for her muster up the courage to ask her, but she managed to keep her cool and say what she wanted to say.

Sarada: Can...can I k-kiss you...?

End of Chapter 6


	7. I Love You

Sakura: ...You want to kiss me?

Sarada: Well...I wanted to be more honest with you. I didn't want to surprise you like last time. So...can I?

Sakura didn't know how to respond this time. She noticed that her daughter was getting a bit red in the face. It seems Sarada really wanted to let her mother know about her intentions.

Sarada: W-well If you don't want to I understand! I'm not really sure what I was thinking. I'll head back to bed now!

Sarada got off the bed and just as she was about to make her way towards the door she felt a hand grip her wrist. She turned around to see her mother stopping her in her tracks. Sakura was too embarrassed to look at her own daughter. Then she finally built up the courage to respond.

Sakura: ....Only for a little bit....Okay?

Sarada looked at her with wide eyes. She didn't expect her to actually let her go through with it.

Sarada: R-really?!

Sakura: Yes but...nothing more than that..ok?

Sarada: ...Of course...

She sat back down with Sakura again. Sakura felt her daughter's hand on hers and noticed that her hand was a bit sweaty. This was probably due to her being a bit nervous, but Sakura and her daughter were on the same bout. Sarada placed another hand on her mother's cheek and they both started to stare into each other's eyes. Sakura noticed how pretty her eyes were up close. Then Sarada began to move her face closer to her mother's face.

'Up close she looks....cute..'thought Sakura as she closed her eyes and prepared for the kiss. Finally their lips met. Sarada felt like her heart was melting. She had already secretly kissed her mother before when she was asleep, but having her mother kiss her back made it all the more better. Sakura was beginning to feel warm.

Her daughter's hand started moving off her cheek and began going to her chest. This caused Sakura to let out a small moan into the kiss. Something she was trying to avoid. 'This is bad.....I think I'm liking this a little too much....' thought Sakura. She then felt Sarada's hand travel down in between her legs. That's when she broke away from the kiss and stopped Sarada's hand from going any further.

Sarada: ...Mom..?

Sakura: Sarada....we can't do that.....

Sarada: ....I understand. Sorry.

Sakura: It's okay...I think It's time to go to sleep now dear.

Sarada: Yeah...you're right. I guess I'll be going now. Goodnight.

Sakura: Goodnight sweetie.

As Sarada left the room, Sakura prepared to go to sleep. After an hour in bed Sakura wasn't able to get any sleep. She kept thinking about that kiss she shared with Sarada. She couldn't get over how cute she looked when they were kissing. 'Her lips...were so soft' she thought to herself as she began to get an aching sensation in between her legs.

She put her hand in between her legs and began to pleasure herself. The only thing she had in her mind was her own daughter Sarada. The kiss seemed to be too etoxicating to her. Sarada's sexual advances towards her also played a part in her boggled mind. As she finally climaxed she buried her face into the pillow and slowly fell to sleep.

Sakura: Sasuke...I'm sorry.

It was morning. Sarada had eaten her breakfast and prepared to do the house chores since she thought her mother was going to work, but she didn't seem to be going today.

Sarada: Mom you're not going to work today?

Sakura: Oh not today. I figured....we could enjoy each other's company by going out today. What do you think?

Sarada: That's great! I'd love to spend some time together.

Sakura: Great! Let's go then.

Sarada and Sakura spent the rest of their day together. From meeting one of Sakura's friends to having a nice walk at the park while having a nice little chat. The day was almost over, so they both decided to head back home. Once they had arrived home Sarada decided to rest on the couch.

Sarada: What a day. That was so nice.

Sakura: Right? We'll do this again some time okay?

Sarada: Sure!

Sakura: Are you hungry? Want me to make you some food?

Sarada: No thanks, I think I ate plenty today.

Sakura: Well...can I sit with you then?

Sarada: Of course.

She sat with her daughter and they both started watching tv. After about a minute of watching tv Sakura wanted to give her answer to Sarada. She figured it was time. She turned off the tv and turned to her daughter.

Sarada: Mama?

Sakura: Sarada...I took my time to think about what you said that day, and I've decided..

Sarada: ...Really?

Sakura: Yes...

She never thought it would come to this.

Sakura: Sarada...I'll go out with you.

The living room was silent. Sarada wasn't sure if she heard her right. She was beginning to think that this was a dream. She finally spoke.

Sarada: ...You will?

Sakura: ....yes...I will.

Suddenly Sarada pounced on Sakura. Sarada being on top of Sakura. Sakura was caught off guard by this.

Sakura: S-sarada?! What's wrong?!

Sarada: I was so afraid...that you'd reject me....

Sakura: huh?

Sarada: I was getting ready...after I told you that I wanted to make you happy I was regretting every single word, so I was getting ready to be rejected.

Sarada lifted her head from Sakura's neck. Sarada had tears flowing down her cheeks and falling down onto Sakura's chest.

Sakura: Sarada...

Sarada: Thank you....for accepting me...Thank you so much..

Sakura then took Sarada's head and brought her down to her chest.

Sakura: Let's have a happy relationship sweetie.

Sarada: ...Yeah....

Sakura and Sarada laid there for a while. Once Sarada's sobbing ceased she sat back down on the couch and so did Sakura.

Sakura: ...You know we have to keep this hidden from your father...right?

Sarada: Yeah....are we ever going to tell him about us?

Sakura: We will...for now let's just keep this between us. It's getting late, why don't we go to bed?

Sarada: Yeah...let's..

Sakura and Sarada then proceeded to head up stairs and made their way towards their room, but Sarada stopped in her tracks.

Sarada: Mom...

Sakura: Yes?

Sarada: Well....since we're...a couple now....can I...sleep with you?

Sakura was a bit surprised by this but then smiled at her.

Sakura: Yes dear....but let's not try anything tonight....I wanna take this relationship slow...okay?

Sarada: Okay.

Sarada then entered her room and Sakura closed the door.

End of chapter 7


	8. First Day, New Relationship

It was morning and a new day had come for the village hidden in the leaf. Sakura woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. She sits up and notices her daughter sleeping soundly. 'She looks so beautiful sleeping.' she thought to herself. Sarada then woke up to the sights of her mother staring at her.

Sarada: Mmm...mom were you watching me sleep?

Sakura: W-what?! Of course not! I just woke up and...I noticed how cute you looked while sleeping.

Sakura was completely flustered after her daughter called her out, but suddenly she received a quick kiss on her lips.

Sarada: Thanks...you're beautiful too mom...don't forget that.

Sakura: Thanks sweetie.

They both stared at each other for a moment, then they snuggled with each other. Taking in their warmth

Sarada: This is our first day....as a couple.

Sakura: Yeah....it seems so.

Sarada: I love you....so much.

Sakura: I love you too.

They then got up from bed and started getting prepared for the day. Sakura went downstairs to make breakfast while Sarada was in her room getting dressed. Sarada then headed downstairs and sat at the dinner table to eat her breakfast.

Sakura: How's your food sweetie?

Sarada: It's great mom. You're gonna work today?

Sakura: Yeah it's going to be a pretty busy day today. I need to get going now. Make sure you make it with your team in time okay?

Sarada: Okay have a nice day at work!

Sakura then left the house and made her way to work. Sarada left the house minutes later to face today's mission. Sakura had been working hard that day. There weren't many patients to treat, so most of her work consisted of her just doing a lot of paperwork. Then a nurse walked into her office.

Nurse: Mrs. Sakura. We have more files here you need to check.

Sakura: Just leave them on my table. I'll get to it in just a moment.

She left them on her table and left the room

Sakura: Geez....this is gonna take a while..

It had been a long day for team 7. After they were with their assignment the team spoke for a little while, then they went their separate ways. Sarada decided to spend some time with Cho-Cho and the rest of team 15 in the park they also hang out. While the rest of team 15 were chatting Cho-Cho noticed that Sarada was in a really cheerful mood. She figured that things might've gone well for her and her mother.

After the rest of team 15 parted ways with Sakura and Cho-Cho they began making their way to Cho-Cho's house. She was really curious as to what exactly happened between those two last night, so she planned to ask her about it once they were in her room. Once they entered her room they began chatting about their day, then Cho-Cho decided to bring up Sarada's situation with her mother.

Cho-Cho: So....what happened?

Sarada: Huh? What are you talking about?

Cho-Cho: You know....with your mom and all. How did it all go.

Sarada: Oh....that.

Cho-Cho then noticed that Sarada was beginning to blush a bit. Cho-Cho was beginning to know that answer to her question, but she just decided to let her answer.

Sarada: Well...when I returned home that early morning I found my mother sleeping on the couch, and when I approached her I noticed....that she had been crying.

Cho-Cho: Well you did run away from home. She must've been worried sick.

Sarada: I know, and I already apologized to her for it. I felt terrible seeing her like that. Then we decided to talk about it. After a while of talking....I told her that I wanted to make her happy. Not as just her daughter, but as a lover.

Sarada was beginning to blush after saying that. Sarada knew that Cho-Cho would ask her about this, but she didn't realize that it would be a little embarrassing for her. She would still give her friend the explanation she wanted regardless of how embarrassing it was for her.

Sarada: After I told her that she said that she needed time to think about it, then after a day....gave me answer. She accepted my feelings.

Cho-Cho: ....So you two are a couple now?

Sarada: ...yeah

She said this with a cute smile on her face. Cho-Cho could tell Sarada was very happy. Even though this was something she never really expected from her she couldn't help but feel happy for her.

Cho-Cho: Well I'm glad things worked out between you two.

Sarada: Thank you Cho-Cho....for everything.

Cho-Cho: No problem!

She gave Sarada a big unexpected hug in which Sarada quickly returned the favor by wrapping her arms around her.

Sakura had just gotten out of work. She finished all of her work for the day, so she didn't need to take any paperwork with her to home. She decided to head to the flower shop to talk to Ino since she didn't really feel like going home just yet. When she entered the flower shop she noticed that ino was helping out a customer, so she decided to wait for her to finish. Once she was done she came up to the counter that Ino was standing behind.

Ino: Just got out of work?

Sakura: Yeah. I was thinking maybe we could hang out. You in?

Ino: Sure. Let me just unpack so things I received today, then I'll close up for today.

Sakura: Sure thing.

She then made her way out of the shop and waited for Ino. After about two minutes she saw Ino exiting the shop and locking it up for the day.

Ino: Well, what do you wanna do today?

Sakura: Well I was thinking we could go out for a drink, then maybe head to my house to chat?

Ino: Sounds like a plan, but you're paying.

Sakura: Shut up!

Ino proceeds to chuckle a little. They both then head off to spend some time together. After they were done with drinking they decided to go shopping for clothes for a little bit. After they were done with that they then made their way to Sakura's house. The second they entered the house they placed their items in the living room.

Ino noticed that Sakura was grabbing something from the kitchen. It was more alcohol that she had brought out.

Ino: you're going to drink again?

Sakura: Yeah I figured why not right?

Ino: Well we just came back from drinking.

Sakura: That we did.

Sakura poured herself a glass and began drinking. Ino never really took Sakura as the type of person to drink this much. Ever since they grew older, her and the rest of their friends would have a nice little drink together, but never really to the point where they grew drunk. Ino has actually never really seen Sakura drunk at all, so it was strange enough that she would just have that.

Ino: I never knew you just have one of your own.

Sakura didn't say anything for a moment. It was quiet. Just the sounds of alcohol being poured into the glass.

Ino: ....Is something wrong Sakura?

Sakura: ....No....nothing at all....

Ino then noticed that she moved her arm to her face to wipe something off. Ino was beginning to worry a bit. She stood up and approached her. She placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled a bit so that she could get a clear look at her face. She had tears rolling down her face.

Ino: Sakura what's wrong?!

Sakura: ....It's complicated.

Ino: How long have you been like this?

Sakura: A couple of days.

Ino: And you didn't bother telling me?!

Sakura: Ino....If I did....I'm sure you'll think I'm a terrible person, and you'd have the right to think that.

Ino: That's for me to decide!

Sakura didn't know what else to say.

Ino: Sakura...

She placed both her hands on her shoulders.

Ino: Please....tell me what's wrong?

End of Chapter 8


	9. A Gift From The Heart

Cho-Cho: Sooo…

Sarada: Sooo....what?

Cho-Cho: Well I’ve been wondering….how’s it like?

Sarada: Eh?

Cho-Cho: Y’know….sharing a kiss. What's it like?

Sarada got completely flustered by this.

Sarada: Ehhhh?!?!

Cho-Cho: C’mon! Give me details!

Sarada: W-Well…

It took her a minute to compose herself. She wasn’t expecting such an embarrassing question.

Sarada: It feels….great. Being able to share a kiss with someone you genuinely love. Just thinking about now….makes me really happy.

Cho-Cho: ….What about your mother?

Sarada: Huh?

Cho-Cho: Does your mom feel the same way?

Sarada: Well….I hope so.

Cho-Cho: You don’t know? I thought you two were together.

Sarada: We are, but...I don’t know if she’s serious about this as I am about it.

Cho-Cho: Well….I’m sure she does. Why else would she accept your feelings?

Sarada: Yeah...your right. Well I think it’s time I head home. See you later Cho-Cho.

Cho-Cho: You too!

Sarada then made her way out of the room through the window. As she was nearing her house she noticed someone looking into her home by peaking through the windows. As she came closer to this person she noticed it was Inojin. Inojin didn’t notice that she was approaching him, so this made him jump a bit.

Inojin: Geez. Ever heard of announcing yourself to someone you know?

Sarada: You're the one being some kind of creep right now. What are you doing?

Inojin: Well I saw that your mom was hanging out with mine. Then they came here. I came here to tell my mom something, but I think I’ll just have to wait until she comes back home.

Sarada: Why not just tell her now? My mom is good friends with you, so there shouldn’t be any problems with just entering.

Inojin: Well….that’s not really my reason.

Sarada: Huh? 

Inojin: You might wanna take a look at this.

Inojin then moved over for Sarada to take a peek at what Inojins been peeking at. She saw tears. Flowing down her mother's face. She was crying. She couldn’t piece the puzzle together.

Sarada: She’s….crying….

Inojin: Yeah…

Sarada: But….why?

Inojin: Look, I'm not really sure what’s going on here myself but this isn’t really any of my business. I’m just gonna head back home. See ya.

Sarada didn’t even reply back. She was fixated on the fact that her mother looked so sad.

Inojin: ….sheesh.

Inojin then made his way back home. Sarada wanted to know just what exactly is going on. She wanted to sneak inside the house without alerting her mother or ino of her presence. She needed to figure out what they’re talking about. Instead of taking the front entrance, she climbed up the balcony that connects to her room and made her way inside through there.

As she entered her room she quietly made her way to the door and opened it. She quietly closed the door and she was now in the hallway. She could hear them talking in the living room. Sarada approached the stairs quietly to get a better hearing. Then she was able to clearly hear the conversation.

Ino: ….

Sakura: ….I’m disgusting….aren’t I?

Ino: Sakura….

Sakura: For me to be dating my own daughter….I wanted to teach her right from wrong. About how all of this could just be in her head, but….her words. They touched my heart. it’s been a while since I’ve been told such kind hearted words.

Ino: ….I can only assume Sasuke doesn’t know about this. Right?

Sakura: That’s the worst part….

Sakura began to tear up again. The thought about betraying her husband was beginning to weigh on her. She was being torn apart emotionally and she didn’t know what to do.

Sakura: ….are you going to tell on me….?

It took Ino a moment to formulate a response. For this was a lot for her to take in. Finally she stood up from the couch.

Ino: Sakura….what do you want to do?

Sakura: I don’t want this family to fall apart, but I also don’t want to hurt her….she’s just too young for such a serious relationship like this.

Ino: Look Sakura...judging you for your actions is something I left behind with my old personality a long time ago. I won’t tell anyone about this. 

She closed the distance between them and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ino: In the end. Do what you think is the best course of action to do Sakura. That’s all I can really tell you. You're my friend. I don’t want to see you being torn up like this.

Sakura: …Thank you. For listening to me.

Ino: Well….thank you for telling me about this. I’m gonna head home now. Try to relax….ok?

Sakura: Ok.

Ino then made her way to the door and left the house.

Sarada stood there. Taking in everything she had heard. She went back outside through the window and after about a couple of minutes she entered the house through the front door. She noticed that her mother was cleaning the living room.

Sakura: Oh welcome home dear.

Sarada: ….I’m home.

Sakura had noticed the change in her mood. Sarada went upstairs and entered her room again. She laid down on her bed. Thinking about the conversation she heard. She wanted to cry. She wanted to release the tears, but she didn’t. She held the tears back. 

She had done enough crying in her past. It wouldn’t change anything. As she laid there she couldn’t stop thinking about a sentence that her mother said.

Sarada: ‘Too young...for a serious relationship huh?’ she thought.

Sarada suddenly stood up from and placed a hand on her chest.

Sarada: Then I guess….I’ll just have to show her how serious I am!  
There was a knock at Sarada’s door.

Sakura: Sweetie? Are you ok?

Sarada: Yeah I’m fine….just a bad day today. Can you leave me alone for a little while mom?

Sakura: What? Why? What's wrong?

Sarada: Please it’s nothing to be worried about. I’ll be fine.

Sakura: ….Ok. 

Sarada: Thank you. Don’t worry I’ll be down stairs for dinner.

She then heard her mother heading down stairs.

Sarada: Right….I guess I should be looking for another job.

The day passed. Sarada was able to find a job at the ramen shop. Her job was mainly just cleaning which she was fine with.When she isn’t given any missions from Konohamaru she’ll take advantage of this to work at the ramen shop. 

Cho-Cho: You’re working at the Ramen Shop?

Sarada: Yeah…

Cho-Cho: But why?

Sarada: I’m doing all this to save up some money. To buy mom something.

Cho-Cho: What’re you gonna buy her?

Sarada: A ring.

Cho-Cho was taken aback by this.

Cho-Cho: You’re gonna propose to her?!  
Sarada: What?! No of course not…..not yet anyway.

Cho-Cho: Then why a ring?

Sarada: ….It’s a promise ring. Physical proof of my love for her. All I can hope for is that she’ll accept it.

Cho-Cho: Well..

Cho-Cho placed a hand on hers.

Cho-Cho: I’m sure it’ll all work out.

Sarada: Yeah….I hope so.

Several weeks had passed. The ring that Sarada wanted to get her wasn’t cheap, but she was determined.

It was dark. Sakura was contemplating in her room as to whether or not she should tell her tonight. Until finally she mustard up the courage to go to her daughters room. She knocked on the door.

Sakura: Sarada. Can I come in?

Sarada: Yeah...sure.

As she walked in she noticed her daughter was sitting on the bed as if she had already known her mother would come. Sakura sat down next to Sarada.

Sakura: Sarada….we need to talk about our….relationship.

Sarada: I….wanted to talk to you about that too.

End Of Chapter 9


	10. A Mother and Her Daughter

Sakura: Is that so….well why don’t we talk about down in the living room okay?

Sarada: Yeah...sure.

Sakura left the room and made her way downstairs. Sarada didn’t follow suit just yet. She stared at herself in the mirror. Telling herself mentally that she could do this. She had worked really hard for this.

Sarada: I can do this….

She then walked out of the room. She went downstairs and she saw her mother waiting for her on the couch in the living room. She didn’t look too happy. Sarada already knows what she wants to say, but this is her chance to convince her. This would be a moment that would seal their relationship.

She sat down with her mother on the couch. Neither of them said anything. It was real quiet for a moment. Until Sakura decided she would be the first to say something.

Sakura: ...So how was your day? It seemed to me like you’ve been busy these past couple of weeks. 

Sarada: Yeah...I’ve been working hard.

Sakura: Well….that’s nice.

It was difficult for Sakura to bring up the subject for some reason. She knew that she needed to end this, but something is stopping her from saying anything about it.

Sakura: ‘Why….why can’t I say it? I know it has to be done. I know these feelings have to be buried away now...so why….why can’t I say it?

Sarada: I...already know what you want to talk about mom…

She looked up at her daughter. Sarada didn’t face her mother when she uttered those words. As if the thought of that would bring pain to her mind.

Sarada: I heard your conversation that day. With Mrs.Ino.  
Sakura: ...is that so…

Sarada: Yeah….but I'm here...to try and make you see.

Sakura: ….make me see what?

Sarada: That I’m not a child!

Sakura jumped at the sudden claim. 

Sakura: Huh?

Sarada: That day...you told me that I’m still just a child when it comes to a serious relationship. Maybe you're right. This is my first time I've ever had a romantic relationship so I don’t entirely know everything about having a serious relationship, but I do know one thing about having one. 

Sarada sat closer to Sakura and rested her head on her shoulder.

Sarada: It’s that it’ll most likely lead to marriage.

Sakura: ….Sarada?

Sarada: I’ve been working really hard these past couple of weeks….do get you this..

Sarada then pulled out a small ring from her pocket and showed it to her. 

Sakura: ….Sarada….

Sarada: It’s...a cheap one. I wasn't able to get a good one, but I’ll be sure to buy you a proper one someday.

She then gently held Sakura’s hand and placed the ring on her finger. 

Sarada: Mama….one day in the future….I...I want us to get married!

Her eyes widened. Suddenly she felt conflicted. This conversation was meant for her to end this relationship with her daughter, but it seems that her daughter has made it difficult for her. She looked at the ring she was given and suddenly she felt tears flow down from her eyes. 

Sarada: Mama?

Sakura: …..why...why Sarada?

Sarada: ..why what?

Sakura: I wanted to have this conversation so that I can make things normal again….it was so hard to have this talk with you, because for some reason I just didn’t want to change anything. Now that I mustered up the strength to do so….you do this...for me?

Sakura looked up at her own daughter with tears in her eyes.

Sakura: Why….why do you love me…?

Sarada: ….At times..I don’t really know myself. I think back...to when you and I were just a regular family. A mother who cared for her daughter. A daughter who simply saw her mother as just a mother and nothing else, and a father who rarely shows up to house..

Sakura: Sarada…

Sarada: I understand dad’s job isn’t an easy one, but...those times when I see you sad...sad about the fact that dad isn’t here the majority of the time...it makes me really mad. I hated seeing you so depressed. I hated dad for never being here for us.

Sakura: ...He’s job is-

Sarada: I know it is. I’ve come to terms with that. I guess seeing you alone and sad played as a factor for me loving you. Oh I realized something!

Sarada then got off the couch suddenly and stood in front of her mother. She got on one knee and held Sakura’s hands.

Sarada: I know this is kinda of a sloppy proposal. I was a bit nervous about all this. I was barely able to stop my hands from shaking. 

Sakura noticed that her hands were still a little shaky. She was indeed nervous about all this.

Sarada: Mama...no...Sakura. One day...will you marry me?

Sakura looked into her daughter's eyes. She felt herself beginning to cry. She didn’t expect things to turn out this way.

Sakura: ….is this okay? I’m pretty old already Sarada...not to mention I’m your mother.

Sarada: I love you Mama, so none of that matters to me.

Sakura: And what about your father….?

Sarada: ….One day we’ll tell him...together.

Sakura: ...Sarada….I will!

With a face filled with tears she hugged her only daughter and accepted her proposal. They both hugged each other really tightly. Sarada was glad everything turned out fine. Sarada was fully prepared to accept her rejection.

Sarada: Ummm mom...I think it’s supposed to be a kiss rather than a hug.

Sakura: Oh you’re right! But...right now?

Sarada: Well...If you don’t want to that’s-

She was interrupted by a sudden kiss from her mother. It was nice and sweet. It felt different from all the other kisses that they shared together. Sakura removed her lips from her daughter’s.

Sakura: Sarada….I love you.

Hearing those words from her mother made Sarada really happy.

Sarada: ...I love you too!

End of Chapter 10


	11. Beating Heart

It was dark. She still felt really tired, so she didn’t want to move. She knew this but she knew that she couldn’t. She slowly opens one eye to see the brightness of the sun shimer through the crack of the curtains. She then slowly opens her other eye and sits up.

She rubs both of her eyes with her hands and notices the ring on her hand. The ring that she was given to her by Sarada. She thought back to what happened last night. She felt happy. A side of her felt joy while the other part felt worried. 

Her mind was beginning to flow onto her current husband, Sasuke. She still hasn’t figured out how she wanted to break it to her husband. As the thought was beginning to weigh on her mind, she turned to look at the clock that was on a dresser next to her. Her eyes opened wide and realized she was going to be late for work. To top it all off she forgot to prepare breakfast. 

She got herself cleaned and dressed for the day. She hurried down the stairs only to stop mid way. She noticed that something smelled good. She continued down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She entered the kitchen to see her daughter in the kitchen getting the food ready.

Something that Sakura was always responsible for doing, was now being taken care of by her own daughter. Sarada noticed her mother standing in the kitchen.

Sarada: Oh good morning mama! Breakfast is almost ready so can you just take a seat?

Sakura: ….Eh?

Sarada: Hm? What’s wrong?

Sakura: Oh it’s nothing….it’s just...I didn’t think you’d make breakfast this morning.

Sarada: Oh well I woke up pretty early this morning and you were still asleep, so I figured why not? 

Sakura: I see..I’ll take a seat then.

Sarada: Okay!

Sakura then walked to the dinner table and sat down. She noticed that Sarada was wearing an apron. She couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she looked in that apron. Sarada then arrived with breakfast and placed it on the table.

Sarada: And here’s breakfast!

Sakura: Wow….it looks good Sarada.

Sarada: hehe...well?

Sakura: ….Well what?

Sarada closed the distance between them and got closer to her mother. Sakura stood up from her seat from the sudden approach from her daughter. Sakura was then inches away from her daughter's face.

Sarada: ...Did I do good?

Sakura: Y-yes...you did really good dear.

Sarada: Well….can I get a reward?

Sakura: ….but it’s early in the morning.

Sarada then pouted at her mother's response, but then suddenly she felt her mother's hand on her face.

Sakura: just a quick one...okay?

Sarada: ….Of course.

She said this with a smile. Then the both of them proceed to share a kiss. As much as Sakura didn’t like to admit it she secretly enjoyed these moments with her daughter. She knew that having these feelings were morally wrong, but she couldn’t fight against them anymore. She loves her and Sarada loves her. 

Their lips finally part from each other. Sarada had a warm smile on her face while her mother was flushed with embarrassment.

Sarada: I never mentioned this but...you’re really cute when you blush like that.

Sakura: ...Well..whatever happened to that side of you huh? You seem more...confident in your actions.

Sarada: Well...I guess I’m just happy is all...I’m glad you accepted it. You’re even wearing it right now.

Sarada lifted her mother's hand to get a better look at the ring she gave her.

Sarada: It looks beautiful on you.

Sakura: Thank you sweetie.

She then proceeds to give her daughter a peck on the cheek.

Sakura: Well I should probably head to work now. Are you going on a mission today? 

Sarada: In a couple of hours. I’m gonna do what I can here and be on my way. What about breakfast?

Sakura: Oh that’s right!

Sakura sat down and began to eat what she could. 

Sarada: How is it?

Sakura: It’s really good. 

Sarada turned a little red after the praise.

Sarada: Th-Thank you. I was worried it wouldn’t taste good.

Sakura: I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to go now. Sorry I couldn’t finish the rest. 

Sarada: It’s okay. I’m happy you ate some of it anyways.

Sakura got up from her chair, grabbed her things and left for work. Leaving Sarada to clean the plates and do some chores before she heads out too.  
She had been sitting there doing the same thing she always does. Doing paperwork and occasionally checking up on patients. It wasn’t a bad job, but it could be very stressful at times for her. She would sometimes resort to drinking a little sake to calm down. She sat down on her chair. She looked at her ring and realized something.

Sakura: Now that I think about it….

She realized that Sarada had given her a ring, but she didn’t have one on herself.

Sakura: Did...she forget to get one herself?

Sarada had been working herself so much for her mother that she had forgotten to purchase a ring for herself.

Sakura: Maybe...I’ll stop by a jewelry store today…

She heard a knock coming from her door.

Sakura: Come in!

The door then fully opens.

Ino: Hey there Sakura.

Sakura: Oh hey Ino. What’re you doing here?

Ino: Well Sai wasn’t busy today so figured he would run the shop for me just for today. So I’m free today. I guess I just wanted to stop by and see how you’re doing.

Sakura: Well that’s very kind of you, but I’m a little busy right now…

She covered her right hand with her left hand. She didn’t want to let Ino see the ring she had on. She didn’t want to risk her noticing it.

Ino: I see. Well maybe we can hang out after work?

Sakura: Sorry. I have to be home after work. Maybe tomorrow?

Ino: Oh...of course..no problem. Well I suppose I’ll see you later then.  
Sakura: Again I’m sorry.

Ino: It’s ok don’t worry about it. See ya.

Sakura: See ya.

Ino then left Sakura’s office and closed the door behind her. Time passed. It was almost time for Sakura to head back home. She just needed to finish some of the left over paperwork. Once she finished those she packed her things and made her way out of the building. 

Before she was going to head home she still needed to head to the jewelry store. Sakura made it home and waiting for her at the front door was Sarada.

Sarada: Welcome home mama!

Sakura: I’m home sweetie.

Sarada: I made sure to do all the chores before you came back home. There's some food in the kitchen if you’re hungry.

Sakura: Well...I need to talk to you about something first dear.

Sarada: About what?

Sakura: Well…giving me this ring..made me really happy Sarada I mean it, but...aren’t you missing something sweetie?

Sarada: Missing something? I’m sure I….

She looked at her mother's ring still on her ring finger. Then suddenly it hit her. Her face had turned red with embarrassment and knelt down while covering her face.

Sakura: Sarada?

Sarada: I’m….SUCH AN IDIOT!! How the hell could I forget to BUY one for myself?!?! What the hell Is wrong with me?!

While Sarada was fidgeting Sakura got down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura: It’s okay sweetie. You were thinking so much about me that time. You made me really happy. Here give me your hand.

Sarada: Oh..ok.

She took her daughters hand and she reached out to her pocket.

Sakura: I had realized that you didn’t have one when I was at work, So I figured…

Sakura then pulled out a beautiful looking ring.

Sakura: ….I should get one for you as well.

Sarada stared at the ring. She couldn’t get over how beautiful it looked. She almost wanted to cry, but she held her tears. She stood back up and so did Sakura. She looked up to her mother's eyes.

Suddenly she closed the distance between her and her mother and kissed her. She tiptoed so she could fully catch her mother’s lips. The kiss caught Sakura off guard. This kiss was different compared to the ones they’ve shared before. Sarada’s kiss seemed more desperate and heated.

She even slid her tongue inside. Sakura tried to control her, but Sarada tightened her arms around her and she was beginning to give in to the kiss. The both of them fell onto the couch. Sarada finally parted from her mother's lips for a breather. Sakura’s face looked red. 

The both of them were breathing heavily. This was the first time Sarada ever saw her mother like this. 

Sarada: ‘she’s so beautiful.’ thought Sarada.

Sakura: Sarada….what’re you…

Sarada then brought her face closer to her mother.

Sarada: Mama...can we….do it?

End of Chapter 11


	12. A Night To Remember

Sakura: ...Do it?

Sarada: Y-yeah….I...want to do it with you...can we?

Sakura’s heart was beginning to race. Temptation was beginning to run through her mind. Her own daughter straddling her on the couch was dangerous for her. Sarada then took her mother’s hand and placed it flat on her left breast. She was able to feel her heartbeat that was racing just like hers.

Sarada: ...I know mine are..small, but I’m certain they’ll get bigger soon!

Sakura: Sweetie…

Sarada: Mama...am I dirty...for thinking this way?

Sakura placed a hand on her face.

Sakura: Of course not dear. As for your breasts. You shouldn’t worry too much about physical appearance. I’ll love you….no matter how you look.

Sarada: Mama….

Sakura then picked up her daughter bridal style and went up stairs. Sarada began to blush by this. She wasn’t expecting to be carried like this. They entered Sakura’s room and Sakura placed her daughter gently on the bed. Sakura then climbs on top of her daughter.

Sakura: Sarada….are you sure you want this…?

It took a moment for Sarada to respond to her mother's question.

Sarada: ...Yes….please.

Sakura rubbed her hand on Sarada’s leg and got closer to Sarada’s face.

Sakura: I….maybe a little ruff on you, so...just tell me if it’s too much okay?

Sarada: Okay…

After hearing those words. Sakura began to give her daughter a passionate kiss. This kiss was different compared to the ones they shared in the past. The kiss was filled with passion and want. Sakura slid her tongue inside and began exploring Sarada’s mouth. 

Sarada was beginning to moan from the kiss, and so was Sakura. Sakura slid her right hand underneath Sarada’s top. The touch made Sarada jump a little. Sakura then began to massage Sarada’s right breast. Sarada was an A cup just like her mother when she was her age, but this didn’t bother her at all. 

Sakura: Let’s take this clothing off.

Sarada: Yeah…

Sakura then began to remove her daughter's clothes to get better access to her private parts. After removing the last piece of clothing she couldn’t get over just how beautiful her daughter looks naked.

Sakura: ‘crap...she’s….so beautiful.

Sarada: Mama….can you take off your clothes too? It’s...a little embarrassing if I'm the only one naked….

Sakura: Oh..of course.

Sakura then began to take off her own clothes so that her daughter could be a little more comfortable. With Sakura being naked now she laid down while holding her daughter close to her.

Sarada: Mama...you’re so soft.

Sakura: you too…

Sakura then began to kiss Sarada once again. Sarada wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck deepening the kiss. Sarada felt her mother’s knee press up against her womanhood. The sudden sensation down there made her release a moan in the kiss. Sakura broke the kiss to allow her and Sarada to catch their breath.

Sakura’s breathing was becoming more ragged and so was Sarada’s. Sakura then suddenly started kissing her daughter’s neck. This released yet another moan from Sarada as her mother continued to go at her neck. She began to lick and suck at her daughters neck.

Leaving behind a hickey. Sakura then drew her attention towards Saradas breast. She started kissing around her right nipple earning her a soft moan from her daughter. She then took her nipple into her mouth while playing with her left nipple with her hand. Sarada failed to control her moans.

Suddenly Sarada felt her mother’s hand going down to her womanhood. She felt her fingers beginning to rub her. She was hit with a sudden ecstasy running through her body. As she was about to let out another moan her mother silenced her moan with a kiss. Sakura continued to kiss her daughter while rubbing her. 

Sarada was starting to get a lot wetter down there with each rub. Sarada began to move her hips to match the motions of her mother's hand. Sakura then stopped rubbing her and parted her lips from her daughter. Sakura then began to kiss down her body. From her neck to her chest down to her stomach. 

Sakura then reached her daughter’s sweet part. She grabbed Sarada’s right leg and began kissing from her foot down to her thigh. Sarada received chills from each kiss. Sakura then reached her goal and slowly licked Sarada. Sarada curled her toes into the bed sheets while gripping them at the same time. 

Sakura then began licking Sarada’s pussy earning her more moans from her daughter. Sakura then Inserted one finger into her and started moving in and out of her. Since it was Sarada’s first time she was really tight. Sakura could feel tightness around her finger. 

Sarada: Mama..I think I’m….I’m!

Sakura: Go ahead sweetie…

Sarada then arched her back and released her fluids. Sakura made sure to take everything in for her daughter. After she did so she climbed up to her daughter and they both began to kiss.

Sakura: How was it sweetie?

It took a moment for Sarada to respond. She was still trying to think clearly after the ecstasy she was given by her mother.  
Sarada: It was….amazing. My mind...went completely blank for a moment.

Sakura then suddenly got close to her ear and whispered something into her ear.

Sakura: ….Make sure you do the same for me Sarada.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Trust

It was early in the afternoon. Team 7 had been in a complete rush to capture one of the gang leaders that has been leading multiple robberies in the hidden leaf. The capture of one of these gang leaders could mean revealing the location of where this gang operates. Mitsuki, Sarada and Boruto were jumping to tree branch from tree branch in pursuit of this gang leader. The team leader of team 7 Konohamaru managed to cut off their target. 

Konohamaru produced a Rasengan to hit his target with. The target suddenly extended his arm out to the Rasengan. He then suddenly absorbed the Rasengan using some kind of modified version of a ninja tool.

Konohamaru: Is that-

Distracted by the turn of events the target kicked him out of his way and moved forward. Mitsuki stayed back to check on Konohamaru while Boruto and Sarada continued the chase. Just as they were gaining on him he suddenly vanished, thus ending the pursuit. They were left no choice but to turn back and check on their team leader. They returned to Mitsuki and Konohamaru’s location with worry for their team leader. 

Boruto: Big bro Konohamaru are you ok?

Konohamaru: That fall really did a number on me...where’s the target?

Sarada: He got away just as we were gaining on him. We’re sorry..

Konohamaru: Don’t sweat it. We know what he looks like, so maybe it’ll be easier to find any more leads. I’m more worried about what just happened.

Mitsuki: What did happen?

Konohamaru: Well I was certain I had him with my Rasengan, but he seemed to have just absorbed it.

Sarada: Absorbed it? How?

Konohamaru: I’m not quite sure.

Boruto: You think It’s a ninja tool?  
Konohamaru: It could be. For now let's head back to the leaf and-

Konohamaru fell down on one knee while trying to stand up.

Boruto: Here big bro. Give me your arm.

Konohamaru: It’s fine really.

Boruto: look big bro I get trying to act cool is nice and all, but it’s really not the time for that right now

Konohamaru: You’re one to talk kore…

Boruto placed Konohamaru’s arm on the back of his neck and Boruto placed his arm around his waist to help him walk. Then they both began to walk back to the village. Konohamaru and Boruto were up at the front while Sarada and Mitsuki were at the back. Sarada had noticed something since the beginning of this mission. She had noticed that Mitsuki had been staring at her throughout the entire mission when she wasn’t looking. Even now she could feel Mitsuki’s eyes on her. 

She was walking ahead of Mitsuki.

Sarada: umm...Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: Yes?

Sarada: Is...there something wrong? I’ve noticed you’ve been staring at me for a while now.

Mitsuki: Ah...well...I just noticed something is all.

Sarada: Oh? What is it?

Mitsuki: Well...I’ve noticed that you have a hickey. On the back of your neck.

Sarada then stopped in her tracks and so did Mitsuki.

Sarada: ...oh...I see.

Mitsuki: I didn’t notice it at first, but when we were getting our briefing on the mission I noticed it when you brushed your hair.

Sarada: ...I see…

Neither of them said anything. Only the sound of wind passing them both.

Mitsuki: So...who gave that to you?

Sarada: ….I can’t tell you. Not yet.

Mitsuki: Is that so.

Sarada: Please.

Sarada turns around to face Mitsuki.

Sarada: Please don't tell them about this. I….I’m trying to keep this under wraps.

Mitsuki: About the person you’re with?

Sarada: It’s complicated...please Mitsuki...don’t tell anyone about it.

Mitsuki walks towards and pulls something out of his pocket.

Mitsuki: Here.

Sarada: ...A bandage?

Mitsuki: Use it to cover that hickey. You don’t want anyone else catching you with that.

Sarada then places the bandage on the back of her neck. 

Mitsuki: You’re lucky it was me who found it instead of Boruto. Knowing him he would’ve done everything in his power to find out about that hickey of yours.

Sarada: So...you won’t tell anyone about it?

Mitsuki: Sarada...you can trust me. I just hope you’ll tell us about it one day.  
Sarada: Maybe. Right now isn’t a good time.

Mitsuki: I understand.

Sarada then gave Mitsuki a warm hug.

Sarada: Thank you...one day I’ll tell you guys everything.

Mitsuki: Sure thing.

Sarada released him from his hug and then they both began catching up to Boruto and Konohamaru. They then finally returned to the village.

Konohamaru: Thank you Boruto. I’m feeling a lot better now.

Mitsuki: Are you sure? 

Konohamaru: Yeah. We’re done for today. I’ll report back to the hokage mansion to give our info about this gang. For now rest you three.

Konohamaru then made his way towards the hokage mansion. Leaving team 7 by themselves.

Boruto: Hey I noticed that you two were talking when I was helping out big bro Konohamaru. You were way in the back. 

Sarada: Oh yeah..thats right.

Boruto: What was that all about?

Mitsuki: We were just talking about what happened in our mission.

Boruto: Without me?

Mitsuki: We wanted you to focus on helping our team leader.

Boruto: Hmm...well we already know the situation anyway. You think It’s a ninja tool he used on Konohamaru?

Sarada: It’s possible they got their hands on that tool during the Otsutsuki attack  
Boruto: But I thought they only had ninja tools that release jutsu not absorb them.

Mitsuki: There could also be a possibility that he may not even be using a tool to absorb jutsus.

Sarada: He’s right. There have been people in the past with abilities to take in jutsus. Which makes them really dangerous.

Boruto: Yeah that’s true. Oh shoot I need to head back home! I need to help my sister with something. I’ll catch you guys later!

Sarada: Oh see ya.

Mitsuki: Goodbye.

Boruto then left in a hurry. 

Mitsuki: Well I suppose I should head back home as well, but before I go. I need to ask you something.

Sarada: Yes?

Mitsuki: Does your mother know? About who you're with.

Sarada took a moment to come up with her answer. She could only imagine what her teammates would think about her if they found out about her relationship.

Sarada: No...she doesn’t

Mitsuki: I see…

Sarada: Yeah…

Mitsuki: ...Well I hope one day you’ll introduce him to us...or her.

Sarada: Of course..

Mitsuki: Well..I’ll go now. See ya.

Sarada: Yeah see ya.  
End of Chapter 13


	14. Plans

Sarada: I'm home!

She revived no reply, so she figured her mother had not yet returned from work.

Sarada: hmm...well I guess I could clean up the place a bit before she comes back.

She then begins to clean what she can before her mother returns home from work. Once she was done cleaning she figured she could make something for her mother to eat before she got home, but it was already too late and her mother came right through the front door. 

Sakura: I'm home!

Sarada: Welcome home! Sorry I wasn't able to make you anything to eat on time.

Sakura: It's okay sweetie I wasn't even hungry anyway. At least you cleaned up the place. I'm happy.

Sarada: I'm glad. So how was-Itai!

Sakura: What's wrong?

Sarada: Oh it's nothing...It's just we did a lot of running during our mission. I think I hurt my leg or something.

Sakura: Here.

She grabbed her daughter's hand and led her to the couch. Sarada then sat down and her mother got on her knees. Sarada was beginning to feel a little flustered 

Sakura: which leg hurts?

Sarada: Oh umm...this one.

She placed her hand on her right leg.

Sakura: I see.

Sakura then placed her hands on her daughter's black toeless stocking and began to remove it. 

Sarada: Mama..?

Sakura: Just relax...

She began massaging her leg starting from her foot.

Sarada: It..kinda hurts.

Sakura: It'll get better. Just try to relax for me okay?

Sarada: Ok.

As she was continuing to massage her leg, Sarada's pain began to fade away.

Sakura: ...Your legs...are really smooth.

Sarada: Well...thank you...It's starting to feel good now.

Sakura: That's good sweetie.

Sakura held her daughter's foot on both of her hands. She then suddenly planted a kiss on the surface of her foot. The sudden sensation made Sarada jump.

Sarada: M-Mama?!

Sakura: I'm sorry dear. It's just....you're so smooth...did it not feel good?

Sarada: Y-You don't need to apologize....it felt nice...

Sakura looked into her daughter's eyes.

Sakura: Can...I keep going?

Sarada: ...Yes. You can.

Sakura then turned her focus back to her daughter's leg and began to plant more kisses. Earning her a moan. She began to kiss up her leg and slowly made her way towards her sweet spot. She kissed her spot that was still being covered by her shorts. Sarada yelped at the sudden sensation from that kiss. 

Sarada: Ma-Mama..!

Sakura: Mmmmm?

Sarada: C-Can you s-stop for a moment?

She then stopped her advancement

Sakura: Is something wrong sweetie?

Sarada: It's just...I've been meaning to ask you something....

Sakura: What is it?

Sarada: Can we....go on a date?

Sakura: Ehhhhh??? A date??

Sarada: Y-Yeah...can we?

Sakura: ....I'm not sure....what if we get caught?

Sarada suddenly embraced her mother and Sakura was surprised by the sudden action. Sarada looked up at her mother with a smile.

Sarada: What's wrong with mother and daughter spending time together? Nobody's going to know about us if we can hide it....right?

Sakura: Yeah but....

Sarada buried her face into her mothers shoulder and tightened her squeeze on her.

Sarada: It's okay if you don't wanna go. I'll understand.

While Sakura really didn't want anyone to realize their relationship, she also really wanted to have some time with her daughter by going on dates. 

Sakura: ....Well....alright then, but we have to be really careful you got that?

Sarada looked back up to her mother with a happy smile on her face. 

Sarada: Really?! Oh thank you! It's gonna be so much fun!

Sakura: I'm sure it will be.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Boruto’s concern

Today couldn’t have been a better day for Sarada. Today was the day she would go on her first date with Sakura. Even though she sees her everyday she couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about the whole thing. They had both agreed to meet at the festival that would be hosted at the Hashirama park. Sakura would meet her daughter after she gets out of work which gave Sarada plenty of time to get ready for today.

It was almost time to meet up. Sarada put on her sandals and headed out. She made it to the park and waited for her mother at the entrance. After waiting for a couple of minutes Sakura finally arrives at the park as well. 

Sarada: Mama! You made it!

She ran to give her a warm hug. Sakura returned the nice hug as well.

Sakura: Did I make you wait long?

Sarada: No not really. Come on let’s go! I can’t believe the festival made it to our village. 

Sakura: Yeah me too. Let’s enjoy this as much as we can. 

Sarada grabbed her mother’s hand and the both of them made their way into the park. Both daughter and mother were having the times of their lives. Playing games and enjoying everything that the festival has to offer. Sarada bought herself and her mother some cotton candy to eat. As they were enjoying their candy they bumped into a family Sakura’s very familiar with. 

Naruto and Hinata alongside their two kids Boruto and Himawari were also spending their time at the carnival.

Naruto: Sakura? Hey how's it going? 

Sakura: Hey Naruto. I’ve been doing well. Hinata it’s good to see you.

Hinata: It’s good to see you too Sakura.

Himawari: Hi Sarada! Hi Mrs. Uchiha!

Sarada: Hi Hima! You look adorable in that outfit.   
Himawari: Thank you! Mommy picked it out for me when we went shopping.

Boruto: It’s nice to see you again Sarada.

Sarada: It’s nice to see you too Boruto. 

Boruto: Hey I saw this cool game I wanted to try out wanna come with?

Sarada: Oh..ummm

Sarada turned to her mother not wanting to leave her.

Sakura: It’s ok sweetie go have some fun. I’m gonna go catch up with Naruto and Hinata. We’ll meet at the cotton candy stand in a couple of minutes ok?

Sarada: ….Ok then.

Boruto: Alright let’s go!

Sarada: W-Wait Boruto!

Boruto ran past Sarada and she began to try and catch up to him.

They had both reached the stand Boruto was talking about. A toy shooting range.

Sarada: Of course It’d be something like this….

Boruto: Come on don’t tell me you don’t think this is cool.

Sarada: I figured it would be something better, but yes this is also cool. I enjoy these types of games.

Boruto: Then let's give it a shot!

Boruto paid the owner for both him and Sarada. Boruto picked up the toy rifle and aimed at the stacked up cans that are formed into a triangle. He shot the rifle but missed.

Owner: You’re gonna have to aim better than that boy.

Boruto: Tch!

He fired once again but missed.

Owner: welp looks like that's it for you.

Boruto: What?! Only two shots?!

Owner: It’s not my fault you have questionable aim.

Boruto: Damnit…

Sarada: Here let me try Boruto.

Owner: Yeah let’s see if this ones got a better aim.

Sarada: Oh you have no idea..

Sarada picked up the toy rifle and aimed it. She then activated her Sharingan and held her breath for a moment. Then she pulled the trigger and managed to hit one of the stacked up cans.

Owner: Nice shot.

Sarada: Thanks..

She then put her attention on the other cans on the far right. She fired her last shot and hit her marker making the stacked up cans fall onto the ground.

Boruto: I-I could’ve done that too no problem.

Owner: Well done little one. Choose what you want.

Sarada had a good variety of things to pick. From toy hammers to teddy bears, instead she picked two bracelets. One for her and one for Boruto.

Sarada: Here.

Boruto: A bracelet? Really?

Sarada: you could always give it back…

Boruto: No it’s just….I half expected for you to just buy a teddy bear.

Sarada: Well you’re the one that brought me to this game and I actually had fun, so I figured I should thank you with this bracelet.

She gave Boruto a warm smile. Boruto looked at the bracelet and smiled back at her.

Boruto: ...Thanks!

Sarada: No problem.

Boruto: Hey let me take you somewhere.

Sarada: Where to now?

Boruto: That’s a secret!

Sarada then began to follow Boruto. As they were walking she noticed that they were both walking away from the festival and into a forest area. 

Sarada: Boruto where are we going?

Boruto: Here.

As they walked past the bushes they saw a beautiful lake that reflects the stars in the sky.

Sarada: It’s beautiful…

Boruto: It sure is...hey Sarada.

Sarada: Yeah?

Boruto: Lately...I’ve noticed that you’ve been avoiding Mitsuki and me after a mission. Why?

Sarada: What?

Boruto: Why aren’t you hanging out with us after a mission anymore?  
Sarada: Boruto…

End of Chapter 15


	16. Forget

Sarada: Boruto….It’s not really what you think it is….it’s just I’m needed around the house you know? I got chores to do-

Boruto: It wasn’t like that!

The sudden change in Boruto’s tone made Sarada jump a little.

Boruto: Something changed….I don’t even see you hanging out with the Sumire or the others.

Sarada: That’s….

Boruto: Tell me….why are you avoiding us like this?

Sarada: Like I said before….that’s none of your business….

Boruto: What?

Sarada: I SAID THAT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Boruto: None...of my business…? What do you mean….NONE OF MY BUSINESS?!

Sarada: You always seem to find a way to annoy the hell out of me….just when I’m beginning to like you...you seem to ALWAYS find a way for me to dislike you even more. Why do you always bud into someone's life HUH?! WHY DO CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE MY MATTERS TO MY OWN?!

It had gone quiet. It felt like time had slowed down for the both of them. Neither of them said anything. Sarada was beginning to think she may have gone a little too far with her words. She was too worked up putting up with this mess. 

She just sort of let it slip.

Boruto: ….Cause you’re my friend…

Sarada: Boruto….I-

Himawari: Big brother! There you are!  
She ran towards her brother and gave her a big hug.

Boruto: Hima? What’re you doing here?

Himawari: I was looking everywhere for you! 

Boruto: I see that.

Himawari: Mommy and Daddy are waiting for us c’mon let's go!

She then grabbed her brother's hand and began to walk away. Boruto turned to look at Sarada, then turned back not wanting to cause anymore trouble in front of her little sister. 

Sarada: Damnit….

Sakura was waiting patiently for her daughter at the cotton candy stand where they agreed to meet up.

Sakura: Geez where is she?

She then noticed someone approaching her. It was her daughter. Not looking too well.

Sakura: There you are. What’s wrong? You look a little down.

Sarada didn’t give her mother a quick reply as she was still trying to wrap her head around what just happened. 

Sarada: It’s….nothing. I’m okay. Come on let’s enjoy the rest of our time.

They then began walking together with their hands locked with each other. Sakura couldn’t help but wonder why Sarada looked so down. 

Sakura: ‘what were those two talking about?’

They had begun to walk alongside the lake that Boruto and Sarada were just that. She noticed that her daughter was rather quiet, and it was beginning to get to her. Just as Sakura was about to ask her again Sarada suddenly pulled her hand and began to take the lead. She was walking fast into a forested area away from public. Sarada then suddenly stopped and turned to face her mother.  
Sakura: Sarada?

Sarada then tiptoed to her mothers lips and kissed her. Sakura was surprised by this but after a while she then gave in and kissed her daughter back. The kissing was becoming more and more intense. Sakura slipped her tongue into Sarada’s mouth which earned her a moan. She then pinned her daughter up against a tree and slipped her hands underneath her shirt.

The both of them parted their lips for a breather and gazed into each other's eyes.

Sakura: Sarada….

Sarada wrapped her arms around her mothers neck.

Sarada: …..We can continue where we left off…

Sarada’s face turned a little red after saying that. Sakura’s mind was beginning to be filled with nothing but her daughter after hearing those words. She leaned her head down to her neck and placed her lips on her neck. Sarada was caught off guard by this and gasped. 

Sakura placed her right leg in between her daughter's legs. Sarada released another moan and she began to grind herself on her mothers leg. She then felt a hand slip under her shirt.

Sakura: Try to keep your voice down.

She whispered into her ear.

Sarada: I...can’t help it…!

Sakura took off Sarada’s shirt and started massaging her small breasts. 

Sakura: ‘I’m starting to lose it...she’s just too cute…’

Sakura started kissing down her neck to her chest and began licking Sarada’s left nipple while rubbing her other one with her hand. 

The pleasure was too much for Sarada to keep in her moans. Sakura then began to suck on her daughter's left nipple. This led out a loud moan from Sarada. She placed her hands on Sakura’s head and arched her back towards her mother. 

Sarada: You can...be a little more rough….

Sakura: You sure…?

Sarada: Yeah...please….

She then bit her daughter's nipple a little which made Sarada gasp and gripped her mothers hair. She then placed a hickey right on Sarada’s left nipple and went back up to give her daughter a deep kiss. Sarada wrapped her right leg around her mothers waist. Sakura supported the leg that wrapped around her and rubbed up and down her daughter’s thigh. She then removed her leg pinning Sarada’s weak point and slipped her hand underneath her shorts.

Sakura began rubbing her daughter’s special spot through her panties. Sarada brought herself to Sakura’s ear.

Sarada: Please...touch It directly….

Sakura gulped. She took off Sarada’s shorts and slowly removed her panties. Exposing her daughter's special spot. Sakura then got on her knees and started getting closer to her daughter's spot. Sending shivers down Sarada’s spine. 

She then gave Sarada a quick lick to Sarada’s slit which made her jump. After she then started pleasuring Sarada with her tongue. 

Sarada: too….good...hahh…!

It felt like time had slowed down for Sarada. It was as if she became a passenger in her own body. She tried to say something, but all that came out were a series of moans and whimpers. Sakura reached out to Sarada’s breasts and began rubbing them while licking her. Increasing the moans and whimpers she’s getting from her daughter.

Sakura: ‘ah her moans...it’s so cute….more….I want more….’

Sakura looked up at her daughter. The lewd faces she was making were just too cute. Her eyes were shut and her hands were on her mother’s head.

After a while of licking her. Sarada managed to form a sentence. 

Sarada: Mama….I love you!  
Sakura then stopped and stood up to face her daughter.

Sakura: I love you too..

She then gave her daughter a deep kiss and slid two fingers into Sarada. Continuing the pleasure…..

End of Chapter 16


End file.
